Enfermo
by Leiram
Summary: Traduccion. De CaptainKase. ¿Qué? ¿No puede soportarlo? Sólo admita que no lo conoce. Sólo cree hacerlo. La mayor parte de lo que ve de él es una fachada – una feliz y testadura mascara que se pone para el resto del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! ya volvi y con una nueva traducción, para variar es un Parental!RoyEd, eso significa que esto no es un yaoi. Este fue el primer Parental!RoyEd que leí y el que inicio (¿iniciar? pareciera que hablara de una religion XD) mi gusto por ellos.

**Spoilers:** realmente no hay mucho spoiler, pero el autor dio la advertencia asique yo tambien la hago por las dudas. Aparece brevemente Pereza, pero no se preocupen, se la menciona muy poco y su identidad puede pasar desapercibida.

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni mucho menos el fic que es de _**CaptainKase**_ quien me dio permiso para traducirlo.

* * *

Estaba dormido. El maldito niño finalmente se había dormido. Si Roy creyera en Dios, estaría agradeciéndole en estos momentos; claro, sus sueños probablemente eran acechados por pesadillas febriles y por una contenida tos que salía de su boca, garantizando que su noche no seria una tranquila pero él estaba dormido, y eso mismo era suficiente para calmar a Roy por un tiempo.

Se sentó de nuevo y posó sus manos detrás de su cabeza apoyando cuidadosamente sus pies en la cama del joven alquimista enfermo.

"Tienes suerte, enano", Roy sintió la repentina necesidad de romper el pesado silencio que encerraba a los dos únicos ocupantes de la habitación. "Tú puedes dormir toda la noche, en cambio, yo tengo la mala suerte de tener que cuidarte." Él susurraba mientras hablaba, mirando expectante a Edward cada vez que acababa cada una de sus oraciones, sabía que no recibiría una respuesta (a menos que despertara a Edward y se arriesgara a la ira de Alphonse) y que realmente no quería ni necesitaba una de todos modos- Edward en verdad debía descansar. Pero aun así, el hecho de que la figura dormida de Edward Elric no diera una respuesta alteraba a Roy.

Por una vez, Edward no estaba en el hospital por una grave herida o algo así, lo cual era un alivio; eso significaba no se estaba metiendo en peleas. No, hoy sólo estaba enfermo, terrible, horriblemente enfermo. Durante la mayor parte del día, estuvo delirando de fiebre; cuando no estaba balbuceando frases incoherentes, estallaba de ira contra los médicos que trataban en vano, calmar sus débiles sacudidas y disminuir su peligrosa temperatura. La fiebre había torcido su sentido de la realidad y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el que estuvo consciente pensando que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Hacia pocas horas, obtuvo una mejor comprensión de sus alrededores, y se estuvo quejando constantemente de que estaba cerca de un avance sobre la pierda y necesitaba levantarse de la cama _ahora_.

Después de escuchar el relato de Alphonse sobre los eventos de la semana pasada, era obvio el porque Edward estaba enfermo. Para ponerlo simple, trabajó demasiado. Entre las tareas militares (que la mayoría de las veces tomaban lugar afuera… en la lluvia) y sus propias horas de estudio, Ed tenía muy poco tiempo para si mismo y se rehusaba dejar de lado su trabajo o su extremadamente importante investigación a fin de hacerse espacio para él. Al hizo la observación de que ya le era muy difícil determinar las necesidades de su hermano. Él no recordaba cuando debía sentir hambre, ya no sabía cuando debía sentir frío, sólo podía hacer una suposición, pero usualmente era terriblemente impreciso y si intervenía usualmente dejaba a Edward en un tremendo estado de amargura; por eso mismo se mantenía fuera de los asuntos personales de su hermano y esperaba que Edward tuviera bastante sentido común para cuidarse.

Ahora era aparente (como lo ha sido muchas veces antes) que Al deposito demasiada confianza en el juicio su hermano mayor, y este era el resultado, este siempre era el resultado. Los intentos de Edward de llevar el peso del mundo en sus hombros así como sus fervientes esfuerzos para devolverle a Al su cuerpo original, siempre terminaban mal para Edward, siempre con algún dolor-ya sea de tipo mental o físico.

La misma secretaría del Fuhrer se presentó temprano en la puerta del hospital ese mismo día y le dijo que se fuera y que se tomara la noche libre. Por supuesto Roy le contestó que lo haría, no queriendo rechazar las órdenes de alguien tan cercano a su superior, ella alegó que estaba trabajando de más y que alguien más de la milicia llegaría por la tarde. Roy decidió esperar a su reemplazante que, irresponsablemente, nunca se presentó. Entonces, no tuvo más opción que quedarse cuidando a Edward por la noche ¿por qué sentía que Edward necesitaba protección? De verdad no tenía la menor idea, pero simplemente no podía dejar solo al pobre enano.

Edward se retorció y dejó salir un repentino y doloroso soplo, sin embargo siguió durmiendo, Roy sonrió y estiró la frazada hasta que llegara al mentón de Edward. "Sí, tú mejor duermes. Ven el lunes a la mañana, que tienes algunos deberes para hacer, Acero." La sonrisa de Roy se ensanchó cuando vio la frente de Edward arrugarse; era notable para Roy que la única vez que Edward lo escuchaba… era cuando estaba dormido.

Justo cuando Roy iba a poner a prueba uno de sus más recientes e ingeniosos comentarios con respecto a su altura (o mejor dicho a su falta de altura) en el muchacho dormido frente a él, la puerta se abrió lentamente, las oxidadas bisagras chirriaron en protesta y una hermosa y joven enfermera entró en el dormitorio. Roy levantó sus cejas, quitando sus pies de la cama y peinó su cabello con la mano derecha, recordándose que tendría que agradecerle a Edward más tarde. Luego puso su sonrisa más encantadora y preparándose para recibirla de la forma más graciosa y apropiada para un hospital, cuando algo…_raro_ atrapó su ojo.

Ella se había detenido en la entrada, mirándolo con una expresión perpleja e interesante, adornando sus bellas facciones. Indudablemente Roy la observó completamente, sus ojos viajando lentamente sobre sus bien formadas piernas (ese uniforme de enfermera no le hacía justicia), a su perfecta figura (hizo una nota de cambiar los uniformes del hospital una vez que fuera Fuhrer-¿era eso posible?), siguiendo a sus bien formadas, evidentes e inteligentes facciones. Magníficos labios, una nariz perfectamente formada, y un par de claros, sonrientes, y de alguna forma ominosos, _ojos violetas_, que contrastaban con su suave piel blanca-leche, que estaba casi cubierta bajo mechones de cabello negro. Era encantadora, y eso era seguro, pero tenía la sospecha de que no estaba aquí para cuidar de Edward y que no estaría disponible para una cena el próximo viernes a la noche.

Así que, en vez de comenzar con la línea que había formulado para esta ocasión ("Estoy contento de que haya una enfermera por aquí porque creo que acabo de enfermarme de amor," no era uno de sus mejores pero, oigan, tiene todo un libro de estas cosas) tomó un…acercamiento más directo. Si su intuición era correcta, esa misteriosa mujer no era alguien que quisiera en el cuarto de un hospital con un dormido, altamente sedado y extremadamente indefenso joven y altamente codiciado alquimista.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres?!" Gritó, con evidente disgusto en su voz. "¿Y qué estas haciendo aquí?" Precipitadamente se levantó de su silla y se interpuso entre la mujer y la cama mientras ella avanzaba hacia él; ahora estaba sonriendo e incluso había algo maníaco en su expresión.

"Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego. Finalmente nos conocemos." La miró por un momento.

"Que grosera, sabes mi nombre y todavía no me has dicho el tuyo." Sonrió en un intento de apartar la atención de su mano, que lentamente estaba haciendo su ruta hasta el bolsillo que contenía sus preciados guantes, pero fue en vano, con una velocidad asombrosa, ella lo embistió, tirándolo hacia la pared que estaba a unos pies de la cama en que dormía Edward. Los ojos de Roy se ensancharon de asombro cuando los dedos de la misteriosa mujer parecieron alargarse mientras se ponía frente a él, su mano elegantemente extendida en su dirección, Roy rápidamente determinó que las puntas de sus dedos no lucían como algo que quisiera que le metieran en el pecho y se corrió hacia la izquierda. Pero ella era rápida, y Roy sabía que si lo hubiera querido matar, lo podría haber hecho en ese mismo momento.

Las mortíferas puntas afiladas de sus dedos índice y medio se hundían dentro del muro en cada lado de su delicado cuello, inmovilizándolo en la pared. Cualquier movimiento y sería hombre muerto; así que sólo esperó, mirando a sus ojos violetas con rabia, esperando su próximo movimiento.

"Lujuria." Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¿Disculpa?" Musitó, seguramente no quiso decir lo que pensó que estaba implicando…

"Me preguntaste mi nombre." ¿Lujuria?. ¡¿DE VERDAD su nombre era Lujuria?!. ¡¿Que clase de nombre era Lujuria?!

"Bien, todavía no has contestado mi segunda pregunta."

"La respuesta debería ser bastante obvia para un hombre tan inteligente como lo es usted, Señor Mustang. A lo que me refiero, honestamente, si hubiera querido su cabeza, podría haber ido a _su_ casa." Habló seductoramente, una letal y seductiva cualidad de su voz. "Por lo tanto, naturalmente el chico es la razón por la que estoy aquí¿no está de acuerdo?" Una sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras caminaba paulatinamente hacia él. "Pereza me dijo no iba haber nadie aquí…sólo entrar y salir…se suponía que esto sería fácil, pero estoy segura que usted ya sabe que nunca nada es fácil. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero la muerte parece ser la única solución disponible, Gula _lo va a_ apreciar mucho.

Su tono de voz no traicionó a su acelerado corazón, estaba complacido por cuan calmada – peligrosa, incluso – sonó su voz cuando habló. "No creo que necesites matarme." Le dio su sonrisa más encantadora, una que haría derretir los corazones de la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía. Desafortunadamente, no parecía que esta tal Lujuria fuera como las demás mujeres y de todos modos, dudaba que tuviera un corazón.

"Oh¿y por qué no lo haría?" Su voz sonaba vanidosa, y Roy odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón; estaba perdido.

Justo en aquel momento Edward se movió de su cama gimiendo su malestar. A ciegas tanteó, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, encontrando lo que estaba buscando (un balde guardado para un momento especial) y empezó a vomitar. Las nauseas parecían no tener fin, expulsando bilis y agua dentro del cubo amarillento. Lujuria se dio vuelta para mirarlo, momentáneamente distraída por aquella grotesca demostración; aquel momento fue todo lo que necesitó Roy e hizo una nota mental, por segunda vez en el día, de darle las gracias a Edward.

Agarrando los guantes de sus bolsillos con una increíble velocidad, Roy chasqueó sus dedos. Como resultado, el fuego alumbró la habitación, y el ruido y el atroz ardor de las llamas fueron suficientes para sacar completamente a Edward de su preocupado estado. Mirando boquiabierto a Roy y a Lujuria, las flamas ya habían encontrado su rumbo hacia ella, y fue envuelta por ellas, ningún sonido escapó de sus labios mientras estas quemaban su perfecta piel.

Las llamas cesaron y Roy cruzó el dormitorio, prendiendo la luz para ver el humo que quedaba y los restos carbonizados de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mujer (y a quien, bajo otras circunstancias, a Roy le hubiera gustado conocer mejor) situados en el suelo. Se volvió hacia Edward que actualmente se estaba desplomando en su almohada con los ojos agrandados y con evidente shock en su expresión, y con algunos rastros de vómito en su barbilla.

"Discúlpame que te haya despertado…" Roy musitaba una explicación, estaba convencido de que aquella pelea había terminado y había acabado bien dadas las circunstancias. Ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable por tener que mover a Edward de su actual cuarto para que así sus hombres pudieran investigar la escena del crimen. Edward solamente señaló con su dedo al cadáver quemado en el suelo, su expresión volviéndose cada vez más y más horrorizada. "¿Qué?" le contestó Roy rudamente, su paciencia bastante cansada. "Ya has visto demasiadas muertes como para que… ¿Edward?" Su dedo comenzó a temblar, Roy rodó sus ojos y volvió su mirada al cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso.

Lo que se encontró al revisar lo sorprendió. Algo no andaba bien…el "cuerpo" ya no estaba en el suelo sino que sus pies se estaban regenerando, posteriormente comenzó a regenerar el resto de su figura. Las áreas dónde Roy podía ver huesos eran rápidamente cubiertas por fibras tendinosas y músculos rojos; las áreas dónde la piel todavía estaba presente (pero quemada más allá del reconocimiento) comenzaban velozmente a recobrar su pálida apariencia. Lo último en regenerarse fue su rostro, y Roy notó horrificado que ella estaba _sonriendo_, sonriendo con la clase de regocijo que uno sólo puede tener participando en una actividad placentera.

Mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba (_y su ropa_ pensó Roy tristemente), imprevisiblemente camino hacia la cama de Edward, mirándolo severamente.

"¿Qué te _has_estado haciendo a ti mismo, tú estúpido pequeño imbecil?" Él la miró, moviendo sus labios como si tratara de formular palabras, pero la combinación de miedo y una garganta reseca estaban previniéndolo de hacer eso. Roy se mantuvo paralizado en el lugar donde estaba, mirando la escena, demasiado horrorizado para hacer algún tipo de movimiento para ayudar al pobre de Edward. Aún podía escuchar su tejido reformándose en su mente; podía oír el extraño ruido de chapoteo de la carne extendiéndose sobre el desnudo hueso y la impresión era todavía paralizante.

Finalmente Ed encontró sus palabras, que a pesar de ser roncas, sonaron muchísimo más fuertes de lo que Roy se sentía en aquel momento. "¿Yo… te conozco?" Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa, pero era una sin alegría alguna.

"Nos hemos visto antes, si es lo que estas preguntando." Por que de pronto ella estaba ignorando a Roy, no tenía idea. ¿Tal vez no lo consideraba una amenaza? Se lo demostraría, chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos, sin embargo, ella eludió fácilmente las llamas resultantes.

"No caeré de nuevo en el mismo truco, Fuego." Para el horror de Roy, la frazada que estaba a los pies de la cama de Edward fue atrapada por el estallido de las llamas que intencionalmente estaban dirigidas a Lujuria, y rápidamente el lecho estaba ardiendo; Edward miró por un momento el fuego antes de que registrara el calor que se estaba acercando a sus piernas. Al darse cuenta de esto, gateó por debajo de su frazada y colapsó en un montón de revuelto sobre el limpio piso de linóleo; retrocedió deslizando sus muslos, cruzando el piso en un apresurado intento por alejarse de la incandescente cama lo más rápidamente posible. La transpiración de su piel por la ya la alta fiebre que tenía fue rápidamente unida al sudor del intenso y creciente calor de las llamas. Fue entonces cuando Roy se dio cuenta de que Edward todavía estaba muy enfermo, y sabía que el humo que ahora estaba llenando el cuarto y agitando el poco aire que tenía, no estaba ayudando a su condición; una violenta tos que nació de la garganta del joven alquimista confirmó sus suposiciones, y en unos pocos segundos Ed estaba vomitando nuevamente en el piso.

_Problemas…_pensó Roy. Él estaba en serios problemas. Tenía a un adolescente enfermo, un fuego que extinguir y, por lo que sabía, a una mujer psicópata y prácticamente inmortal que matar.

Lujuria sonrió maniáticamente una vez más, una expresión que hacia todo todavía más espantoso ahora por la lenta y parpadeante luz del fuego que pasaba a través de su rostro.

"Su turno, Fuego."

* * *

Fic original © de _**CaptainKase**_ traducido con su autorizacion

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal.**_

**Notas de la traductora:**

Ya tengo traducido el siguiente capitulo, lo pondré en unos días. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

"Maldición…" Roy respiró con dificultad, el humo del fuego estaba llenando sus pulmones. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que una enfermera viniera, Roy estaba seguro de eso, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que viniera la ayuda para Edward. Edward…Edward que en estos momentos tenia problemas para respirar y apoyaba en su estomago su mano verdadera, sosteniendo su agitado cuerpo con la de automail. Edward quien necesitaba su protección. Edward que estaba confiando en _él_ en un raro momento de vulnerabilidad.

Los minutos transcurrían, y la ayuda todavía no había llegado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? Esto era fuego, su propio elemento, en frente de su cara. Él estaba desesperado por ser el héroe, salvar a su joven encargo, ganando un nivel de confianza y seguridad en el proceso. Él quería - pero eso era más difícil de hacer cuando sus piernas dejaron de trabajar.

"Estoy sorprendida. De alguna forma pensé que sería más interesante para pelear," ella dio un dramático suspiro para después decir, "esto hará que matarlo sea menos interesante." El fuego se estaba extendiendo, alcanzando ahora las cortinas y quemando el techo. Roy tragó de nuevo, tratando de humedecer su garganta reseca, egoístamente retorciéndose en su propia desesperación y mentalmente maldiciendo a su reciente debilidad mental.

Lujuria cambió su postura imperturbable contra la pared y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia Roy. Sus pasos eran seguros, elegantes y agraciados. Cada vez que sus altos y finos tacos hacían contacto con el frío piso de linóleo, el ruido resultante hacía eco en el cuarto, y Roy estaba sorprendido de encontrar que podía escuchar el ruidito seco de sus tacos bajo el estruendo de las flamas.

Nadie lo ayudaría. Él moriría aquí, y después Edward lo seguiría, eso era seguro. No… **Él** podía morir, **él**_probablemente_ moriría, pero Edward no moriría con él. Y con aquella nueva decisión en su mente, Roy apreció como la sensación en sus piernas regresaba lentamente a él, dándole un renovado sentido de la determinación y el vigor para ganar la pelea con su mano.

Él ya no estaba peleando para si mismo. No se le estaba permitido ser egoísta. Había alguien más que necesitaba proteger, y simplemente no dejaría que lo mataran. No todavía, no hasta que Edward estuviera fuera de cualquier daño. Y por primera vez en su vida, Roy estaba asombrado de encontrar que no estaba pensando en él mismo; estaba pensando en Edward. Edward arriesgaba su vida todos los días por su hermano y por sus creencias, a Roy le parecía justo regresarle el favor. Ed se merecía eso, al menos.

Ed no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, Roy podía decirlo. Él había estado vaciando los contenidos de su estomago sobre el piso en los últimos dos minutos de tenso silencio, y ahora estaba teniendo arcadas miserablemente, ya nada quedó en su estomago para regurgitar. Roy dio un paso adelante con vacilación, probando la fuerza de sus piernas antes de re-entrar a la pelea. Después de confirmar que todo seguía trabajando apropiadamente, se sintió considerablemente fuerte.

"No perderé contra ti." _Tap_. Otro paso adelante.

"¿Oh?"_Tap_.

"No."_Tap._

"Si usted lo dice," _Tap_. Ahora ella estaba suficientemente cerca como para cortarle la cabeza. Podía sentir su caliente respiración en la piel, pero valientemente se mantuvo firme. "No lo mataras."

"Mi estimado señor¿quién dijo qué mataría a Edward?" Ella se giro para mirar al chico en cuestión; actualmente se encontraba de espaldas horizontalmente sobre el piso, en un desesperado intentando mantenerse consciente.

Roy vaciló con confusa sorpresa evidente en su rostro por un momento, antes de que fuera reemplazada de nuevo por una expresión de implacable determinación. "¿No…no lo vas a matar?"

"Bien ciertamente no todavía. Él es muy valioso para eso."

Roy se quedó helado con una expresión parecida al absoluto horror en su cara. "¿Valioso?" Ella se precipitó acercándose a él para encararlo, sus cabellos flotaron de forma agraciada.

"Sí. Valioso." Fue en aquel momento que la muy necesitada alarma de incendios y los extintores del techo optaron por reaccionar al humo que había estado llenando la habitación, y Roy aprovechó para tomar ventaja de aquello.

Saltó, como un gato, alrededor de Lujuria, desviándose un poco de ella y recogiendo gentilmente a Edward con sus fuertes brazos. Edward ahora estaba apenas consciente; sus apáticos y vidriosos ojos parecían mirar fijamente a Roy.

"¿Ace-Edward?" Un inquieto susurro. Él no podía estar muerto aun…

"¿Con…el…?" De repente, había dos manos aferrándose en la chaqueta militar de Roy, una era débil y apenas podía sujetarse de la tela, la otra era casi demasiado fuerte – inhumanamente fuerte, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Shhh… no hables Ed. Todo va a estar bien. Puedes dormir. Cierra tus ojos." Parecía absurdo decirle que todo saldría bien. En este punto, todo parecía indicar que nada iba a salir bien. Más bien se veia como si todo fuera explotar en frente de su cara si no hacía algo pronto. Pero Edward tenía prioridad en todo este punto, y sentir el febril calor de Edward en su pecho parecía sacar una pesada carga de sus hombros. Por ahora, al menos, él estaba a salvo en los brazos de Roy, y Roy podía consolarse con eso.

Edward asintió con la cabeza lenta y pausadamente, como si necesitara de las palabras de Roy para poder confirmar su seguridad, y después lentamente cayó en la inconciencia, Roy lo observó hacerlo con una creciente sensación de orgullo. Ed confiaba en él lo suficiente como para caer dormido en sus brazos.

Estaban siendo empapados por el constante aguacero de la alarma extintora, y el agua goteaba por la nariz de Roy sobre la pequeña, débil, y ahora dormida (o mejor dicho inconsciente) figura que él estaba sosteniendo. Lujuria se acercó por atrás (_tap, tap, tap_) y Roy acercó el pequeño cuerpo defensivamente más cerca suyo.

"Necesita sacarlo del agua." Roy miró detrás suyo, dándole una perpleja mirada.

"¿Q…Qué?"

"El enano ya está enfermo. El agua no lo está ayudando. Debería llevarlo a algún lugar seco." Si Roy estaba confundido antes, ahora estaba totalmente asombrado. Se levantó lentamente, aún sosteniendo la silenciosa forma contra su pecho, decidiendo que era mejor no discutir con la peligrosa y atractiva mujer. Si ella lo quería para ayudar a Ed, entonces, maldición lo haría. Él no iba a discutir sobre eso. El fuego finalmente había comenzando a morir y el humo ya había empezado a dispersarse, y Roy imaginó que todo en el cuarto se resolvería por si mismo.

Lujuria le abrió la puerta, y ambos salieron juntos, una curiosa pareja efectivamente. Por suerte, no había médicos en los pasillos y ni tampoco había enfermeras en ninguna habitación vecina. La sala de recuperación estaba silenciosa.

Roy salió por el lado sur de la habitación, haciendo línea recta hacia el elevador, y esperanzadoramente, hacia un piso inferior, una manta, ropa seca para Edward. Desesperadamente presiono el botón para abrir la puerta del ascensor, sus brazos ya dolían por el esfuerzo de soportar la carga. Pero se negaba a ceder a la fatiga.

"Vamos¡VAMOS, DEMONIOS!" La luz del ascensor marcó el número uno, después el dos, y cuando alcanzó el tres escuchó pisadas acercándose detrás de él de nuevo. Todavía eran lentos, todavía eran seguros, y todavía eran irritantemente fuertes. Definitivamente eran molestos.

"Este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón está comenzando a exasperarme, Sr. Mustang." Cuando la luz alcanzó el número cuatro, su mano ya estaba en su hombro. Para el tiempo que alcanzó el número cinco y las puertas estaban apenas abriéndose, él ya estaba retorciéndose del dolor bajo el apretón de ella, sus largas uñas como clavos, penetraron en su delicada piel dentro de la unión de su clavícula y su hombro. Se retorció silenciosamente, pero la preciada carga que descansaba en sus brazos todavía permanecía allí. "Está haciendo todo esto más difícil de lo que _tiene_ que ser."

Ignorándola totalmente, corrió alocadamente hacia la puerta del ascensor, sintiendo como sus dedos desgarraban su tejido mientras que generaba un espasmo de dolor a través de su hombro, mientras la sangre corría hacia su brazo. Sin embargo nunca logró llegar hasta las puertas.

"Honestamente¿qué cree que va a hacer una vez salga de aquí?" Roy colapsó sobre el piso, cayendo sobre su trasero. Sintió el bulto que era su reloj de plata en su espalda chocar contra el piso.

"Me... levantaré..." Jadeó, Edward ahora estaba acostado débilmente sobre su regazo mientras que él se agarraba su sangrante hombro derecho, respirando difícilmente con cada inspiración.

"Que ingenuo. ¿Realmente cree que quedó alguien en el hospital para ayudarlo¿No se ha dado cuenta que nadie vino cuando el fuego que usted – muy - inteligentemente comenzó hizo sonar la alarma? No hay nadie aquí chico tonto, nadie... consciente, al menos. Me he encargado de todos ellos."

"Pero ¿por...por qué pasarías por tantos problemas sólo por un niño?" Roy investigó la herida de su hombro usando sus pegajosos dedos llenos de sangre; no era muy profunda, tal vez una pulgada de largo midió, entonces no había traspasado la piel de su espalda. Tampoco golpeó ninguna vena mayor, así que no estaba en peligro real mientras la pérdida de sangre no fuera profunda, pero, por Dios, dolía_tanto_.

"Como dije antes. Él es valioso." Ella lo miró furiosa, parecía estar disfrutando todo mucho más. Sus ojos violetas echaban chispas con una profunda y enfermiza clase de placer. Esto hizo que Roy se pusiera nervioso. Él sabía que tipo de placer era, el tipo que divulgaría sus planes y después lo destrozaría miembro por miembro (o lo dejaría hecho una pila en el piso, con el cerebro dañado permanentemente - siempre una opción popular).

"Por favor... ¿explícame?" Tomaría ventaja de su buena voluntad de divulgar sus secretos. Diablos, tal vez para el tiempo que ella termine, la frívola sensación que estaba teniendo se iría, y podría sostener una pelea apropiada.

"Ahora ¿cual sería el punto de hacer eso, gastar las pocas horas que queda de la noche?" Diablos… ¡ese era el punto! Punto... punto... punto...

"Vamos… ¿seguramente...podrás decirme algo? Estoy a punto de morir¿no?" Hizo un puchero, luciendo patético.

Ella lo miró, divertida, "¿Honestamente cree que soy tan estúpida?" _Mierda._

"En realidad, eso esperaba, sí…" Una sonrisa forzada fue todo lo que se animo hacer; no sabía si eso luciría muy simulado o muy seguro en si mismo como lo intentó hacer, pensó. Probablemente sólo penoso.

En su regazo, Edward buscó a tientas momentáneamente, con una expresión en su rostro que sugería que no estaba muy contento de ser sacado repentinamente del cálido abrazo de Roy. Finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando- la chaqueta de Mustang- y se la puso débilmente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Roy en un desesperado intento de adquirir calor de nuevo. Gimió lastimosamente, y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante la idea de cómo luciría realmente Ed si pudiera ver todo lo que estaba haciendo. Lujuria miró interesada y permaneció callada.

"El chico es un misterio."

Cautelosamente, "... ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando observas a alguien por tanto tiempo como yo, comienzas a notar cosas." Roy trató de detener las imágenes que venían a su mente - un joven Edward siendo acechado por una peligrosa mujer…una mujer que podría, en cualquier momento mientras lo estaba espiando, cortar la confiada garganta del muchacho sin que la viera venir.

"Hábitos. Caprichos. Emociones." Algún tipo de tristeza que Roy había pensado que no era capaz de mostrarse en sus facciones osciló, pero se fue tan rápido como vino, volviendo a lucir de nuevo como una presumida bastarda en unos segundos.

Pero ahora, Roy podía ver otra oportunidad de distracción formándose, y contento se aprovechó de eso. "No lo conoces," había algo en su tono que sonó mordaz que el mismo Fuego lo encontró un poco sorprendente.

"Oh ¿no lo conozco?" Roy negó con su cabeza. "Creo conocerle mejor que usted, mi estimado Sr. Mustang."

"Estas mintiendo." Ahora las cosas se estaban volviendo personales, y ya no era sólo una distracción, para Roy era un reto.

"¿Lo estoy?.¿Sabe lo que ocurrió el 3 de Octubre de 1910?" Roy titubeando negó con su cabeza; no podía recordar ningún evento en particular, pero Ed siempre parecía estar especialmente amargado en aquel mes largo. Siempre se preguntó…

"Quemaron su casa. Pequeño Edward de 11 años dijo que estaba decidido, que él seguiría adelante y nunca vería atrás. Algo tonto…si me lo preguntas. Dejaron a una pequeña niña infeliz detrás. Estoy segura que _la_conoce." Imágenes de una niña rubia con ojos azules en la cabecera de la cama de un pequeño niño accidentado pasó frente a sus ojos. Si…pero ¿por qué ella...?

"No importa," moviendo su mano, "No lo piense mucho. Estoy segura que eventualmente lo sabrá." Roy supo rápidamente que no quería saberlo. "¿Conoce el nombre de su madre?" Él lo había leído una vez en un documento... "¿Su cumpleaños?" No la fecha exacta...algún día de invierno, supuso…" ¿Qué no le gusta la leche?" Bien para ser justos¿cómo diablos iba a saber eso…?

"¿Sabía qué cada domingo él deja a su hermano por algunas horas y ordena una lujosa comida para dos en el restaurante más caro que pueda encontrar?" Ella sonríe, "Él nunca come ambas...sólo...mira al que está al lado de él con una lastimosa expresión en su rostro y sólo come alrededor de dos bocados.

Ocasionalmente llora un poco, pero eso no sucede con demasiada frecuencia. Sólo después de una mala semana...como cuando lo mandaste en aquella misión a…Drachma¿no era? Horribles cosas están pasando en Drachma, Fuego. Cosas horribles. La camarera tuvo que llevar un pañuelo aquel día, creo." Roy sólo la miró incrédulamente. ¿Cómo alguien podría tomar semejante deleite en la miseria de un joven muchacho? Inconcientemente abrazó más a Edward hacia su pecho, desplomándose sobre las puertas del elevador.

"¿Sabía que él sólo visitó la tumba de su madre una vez desde que se fue de su pequeño pueblo? Eso fue particularmente aburrido de ver, como podrá imaginar. Alrededor de dos horas mirando una _piedra_. Ya estaba a punto de dejar a Gula comérselo para que dejara de mirarla." Ella examinó sus uñas. "Eso pasó hace unas semanas, pensándolo."

"Él guarda una foto de su hermano menor en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la mira cuando piensa que el más joven no lo esta viendo. También guarda una foto de su madre, pero sólo la ha mirado una vez por lo que puedo decir. Esa vez, vomitó." Su tono era seco mientras contaba el dolor de Edward con sus finos dedos.

"Siempre se encuentra particularmente amargado después de salir del cuartel general de los militares, habitualmente para en un parque para comer algo - especialmente le gustan los fideos, me he fijado. Todavía no ha subido de peso desde que hizo la transmutación humana, creo. Él no comería salvo cuando rotundamente tiene que hacerlo, y aún así, las porciones son pobres." Roy estaba volviéndose cada vez más horrificado... ¡como era que él no _sabía_eso!

"Constantemente es atormentado por pesadillas. No por leves pesadillas. Bueno, puedo imaginarme que al menos no lo son, porque usualmente termina sollozando en su almohada hasta el alba cuando Alphonse "despierta" y frota por un tiempo la unión donde el automail y la carne se encuentran. Esos fastidiosos miembros lo lastiman tremendamente, sabe." Asintió en un horrible tipo de compasión burlona, y Roy finalmente supo ya había escuchado bastante sobre la miserable vida de Edward fuera de su oficina.

"Él -"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" vociferó Roy mientras masajeaba su hombro lastimado de nuevo.

"¿Qué¿No puede soportarlo? Sólo admita que _no lo conoce_. Sólo cree hacerlo. La mayor parte de lo que ve de él es una fachada – una feliz y testadura mascara que se pone para el resto del mundo."

Roy estaba listo y esperando con su respuesta, algo que concluyó escuchando su relato de los problemas de Ed y por la expresión de tristeza que él había visto en su cara formándose cuando ella había hablado de las emociones. "Es posible que no conozca todo lo que hay que saber sobre él – pero al menos puedo entender lo que está sintiendo." Sus ojos se agrandaron y la sonrisa que había estado luciendo en su hermoso rostro fue rápidamente quitada. "Tú no puedes¿no?" Ella sólo lo miró fijamente, pasmada.

"¿Tú sabes _por qué_ quemaron su casa? Obviamente no quería mantenerse en el pasado. Quería seguir adelante. Además, ahora que ha intentado un tabú en su propia casa, creyó que había corrompido todos los recuerdos felices que tenía allí."

"¿Qué hay sobre _por qué_ ordenó dos comidas?.¿Por qué vomitó cuando miró la foto de su madre?.¿Por qué es atormentado por pesadillas?.¿Por qué no come? No lo entiendes, y no creo que puedas, tengo razón. ¿no?" Roy podía entender muy bien todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ed mientras Lujuria hablaba del miserable pasado de este, dando sus motivos también. Él habia sido dominado por la misma torrente de emociones durante la Masacre Ishbal.

"Alegría, tristeza -"

"Detente." Un bajo y peligroso quejido.

La voz de Roy fue creciendo más fuerte en respuesta, "Depresión, culpa -"

"¡Cállate!" Su tono creció urgente, incluso desesperado.

"Disgusto, odio, aborrecerse -"

"¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS, CALLATE!"

"¡NO PUEDES DISTINGUIR NINGUNA DE ELLAS!"

"¿Crees que eso te hace mejor que yo?.¿Quieres saber que es lo que puedo sentir?" Ahora Roy estaba asustado. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos, y ahora Lujuria estaba _furiosa_, su voz cruel y su desconocido susurro en su oído. Había perdido su atractiva cualidad, y ahora que estaba herido era aún más intimidante y lo peor de todo había sido provocada._Mierda._

"Puedo sentir ira. Puedo sentir tu SANGRE por debajo de las puntas de mis dedos. Y seré ¡MALDITA SI NECESTO SENTIR ALGO MÁS QUE ESO!" Roy estaba sobre sus pies, corriendo hacia el corredor contiguo de las puertas del ascensor con Edward en sus brazos antes de que ella tuviese alguna oportunidad de soltar sus mortales uñas.

"Mientras todavía estamos sobre el tema de Edward, dime Roy¿POR QUÉ le diste la bienvenida a tu pequeño grupo militar?" Roy siguió corriendo, la sangre de su hombro ocasionalmente salpicaba el piso. Lujuria caminó hacia él casualmente, raspando sus uñas en las paredes y creando un molesto ruido que hizo _doler_ la cabeza de Roy. Él no contestó.

"¿Era tu verdadero propósito _ayudarlo_?" Un breve grito de risa. La única respuesta fue el silencio del pasillo del hospital. "¿Qué, tienes miedo de admitir que sólo lo estas explotando?.¿Tienes miedo de admitir que probablemente eres igual que yo?" Roy detuvo su mortal camino, jadeando por la larga carrera. Edward estaba respirando con dificultad, la fiebre todavía estaba presente, y temblaba incontrolablemente por la capa de ropa mojada que todavía tenía puesta, pero por lo demás, lucia dichosamente contento.

"¡No!.¡Por supuesto que no!" Una evidente mentira. Si Roy no hubiese sonado tan desesperado habría sido cierto.

"¿Oh?.¿No fue eso por qué lo reclutaste?.¿Un ascenso?.¿Gloria?.¿Un crecimiento en la clase social?" La furia burbujeó dentro de Roy y tocado su rostro para alejar un molesto mechón de pelo de sus ojos, encontró rastros de lágrimas calientes debajo de la línea de estos.

"No tienes idea." Girándose para encararla, estaba sorprendido de encontrar que ella había estado a una pulgada de su oído, tapada por la neblina que era la ira de Roy.

"Oh, entonces llevaste a un niño de 11 años por su propio bien¿no?" Edward se retorció un poco en los brazos de Roy, como si pudiera oír todo lo que estaban diciendo sobre él.

"Por supuesto" Su voz traicionó sus emociones, y vaciló.

"Mentiroso"

"¡No!"

"Querías tu pequeño ascenso, y por eso llevaste a un pequeño niño al ejercito, donde ha sido expuesto a incontables atrocidades, horrores, y _desprecios_ encima de todos los horrores que él ha sufrido antes. Pero él es fiel a ti¿no es así Mustang? No importa cuanto lo atormentes, él siempre ha sido como un perrito con una correa puesta."

"Estas equivocada." La respuesta fue poco menos que un ronco susurro, de sonido angustiado y quebrado. "Ed nunca vendió su alma. Nunca podría haberlo controlado...de la forma que yo..."

"¿La forma qué tú querías que?"

"¡La forma que al principio intenté!"

"¿Aún no vas a intentar controlarlo?"

"Él es más que una marioneta, acabo de darme cuenta ahora."

"Ya, no querrás decir eso¿no?

"¡Claro que sí!.¡Él es un ser humano!.¡Es un pequeño niño lastimado, con pensamientos y sentimientos!" Roy estaba comenzando encontrar difícil de creer que alguna vez encontró a esa mujer atractiva. Ahora en la oscuridad, la única luz que había era la pálida luz de la luna de la ventana que estaba detrás de él reflejando su aún pálido rostro, ella lucía totalmente **furiosa**.

"Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero al final, él es sólo un instrumento para ambos. Pienso usarlo al máximo, para lograr mis propósitos. Después de eso, puedes tenerlo totalmente para ti...eso es… si aún sigue con vida." Consumido por la furia, Roy se atrevió actuar pensando dentro de su mente que si Hawkeye hubiese estado allí, él habría sido regañado. _Ya no importa…si esto funciona... más vale que valga la pena__**ese**__ maldito riesgo._

"¡NO LO HARÁS!.¡NO TE DEJARÉ!" Él vociferó, y con eso, recolectando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, veloz y firmemente dio una patada en el centro de su bastante abundante pecho cayendo ella dentro de un armario vacío, ocupado solamente por varias fregadoras y algunos baldes llenos de suciedad que Roy no se preocupo en identificar. Ella tropezó, y cayó, momentáneamente aturdida por el inesperado ataque. Roy bajó de nuevo el pasillo, pero esta vez, encabezándose directamente hacia el final del corredor. Parecía estar dentro de un callejón del hospital, él lo sabía, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba más abajo. Era una oportunidad única, él sólo tenía que tomarla.

"Perdóname Edward..." Y con eso, golpeó su hombro contra el vidrio de la ventana, su delicado bulto chocando con el vidrio también, aunque Roy se aseguró de que fuera su pierna de automail y no la verdadera la que hiciera el primer impacto, él sabía que los fríos y afilados fragmentos de vidrio lastimarían al ya frágil chico.

Poco después se encontró flotando, lleno de una sensación de absoluta liviandad en los benditos momentos antes que se impactara contra el suelo. En algún momento durante la muy larga caída, Edward abrió los ojos y le parpadeó a Roy, preguntando atontadamente, "Entonces, la puerta de nuevo" Roy no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando, y como tal, no sabía tampoco que responder, sólo sujetó a Edward más cerca suyo, mientras el muchacho cerraba sus ojos ante la feroz corriente de aire, acariciando su sedoso cabello a través de sus inanimados guantes.

El impacto no fue tan malo como pudo haber sido, había caído sobre algo suave. Pero Roy tomó la mayor parte de la fuerza de la caída, porque prefirió dejar que Edward cayera encima suyo. La sangre estaba brotando de la herida de su hombro, y todo lo que Roy pudo hacer fue asegurarse que alguien estaba viniendo por ellos antes de que unirse a Ed en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Fic original de C_**aptainKase**_traducido con su autorizacion

Edcion hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal.**_

Espero que les haya gustado ahora solo falta el epilogo

Si quieren ver mas traducciones vean las de _**Laberinto de Cristal**_, están basadas en el manga y son muy buenas.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Epílogo

Roy descansó después de una buena noche de sueño, su hombro fue vendado y los vidrios de la ventana fueron dolorosamente extraídos de su piel. Fue dado de alta ese mismo día con dos botellas de medicamentos para el dolor e instrucciones como "¡descanse ese hombro por un tiempo!". Paso una semana antes de que la fiebre de Edward desapareciera completamente y aproximadamente otra semana completa antes de que creyesen que él estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que le dieran el alta hospitalario. El frío, el vidrio, y el forcejeo en un chico ya enfermo hicieron que la condición de Edward empeorara diez veces más. Tuvieron la suerte de que él no estuviera allí por más tiempo, dijo el médico.

Roy, junto con varios oficiales, tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación (Roy no daba ninguna oportunidad) mantuvieron una constante vigilancia durante aquel tiempo. Roy escuchó la jadeante respiración, cambiando el paño frío de su frente para aliviarle la fiebre, y oía a sus balbuceos de medianoche, sin sentido e inducidos por el sueño, con un intenso afecto. Ahora sentía que había un nuevo lazo entre ellos dos, y Roy sintió que tenía la obligación de cuidar al muchacho. Ed nunca estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para hablar con él, excepto más adelante, en los tres últimos días que estuvo en el hospital, cuando a Roy no tuvo permitido estar en el dormitorio porque probablemente podría contagiarse de un microbio en aquella etapa infecciosa.

El día en que fue dado de alta, Edward fue interrogado. Él concentró su cara antes de responder que no recordaba mucho; sólo el fuego, y la caída. Roy estaba agradecido por ello.

Roy había sido interrogado sobre el origen de sus heridas, que las había causado, así como por qué el hospital estaba en un completo caos; las cortinas estaban achicharradas, y los médicos fueron encontrados inconscientes detrás de los escritorios. Roy se encogió de hombros, e insistió en que fue una mujer inmortal con largas uñas.

El departamento militar policial escribió que todo fue causado por un incendio en la cocina, y decidieron que Edward no había sido el único en trabajar de más.

El domingo, el día después de haber sido dado de alta, Mustang se encontró caminando en las calles de la ciudad entre el revoloteo de la nieve, sintiéndose malhumorado y queriendo desquitarse con la siguiente persona que se le cruzara. Hasta ese momento, él no había visto a Edward en un estado conciente durante dos semanas, quería verlo desesperadamente para poder asegurarse que todo estuviera _bien_. Él no tenía ningún destino en particular, pero sus pies parecían estar guiándolo, así que los escuchó, y los siguió, caminado hacia la Calle Principal y dentro de un pintoresco y pequeño restaurante al final de la calle.

Adentro había un alegre fuego crepitando y una antigua barra con taburetes. Alrededor del exterior de la minúscula habitación había mesas para los comensales – o mejor dicho, en estos momentos, comensal, porque el edificio estaba vacío, salvo por una camarera regordeta conversando con un solitario cliente muy al final del edificio. Continuó escuchando a sus pies, y tomó un asiento en la mesa, frente del único comensal que había en el edificio.

Por casualidad miró a la persona que estaba en frente suyo, sorprendiendo al encontrarse con quien más quería ver, sentado serenamente con un gran plato de comida frente a él.

"¿Acero?" Ed se sobresaltó y buscó el origen de su nombre, frunciendo el entrecejo profundamente al ver que era el mismo Coronel quien lo había llamado. Roy respingó cuando vio las cicatrices que estaban estropeando el aspecto de su subordinado. La camarera ojeó a Roy con reproche.

"Entonces eres tú¿No?" Edward se sonrojo, sus mejillas se volvieron rosas, después rojas, y luego de un profundo color carmesí.

"¿...D-Disculpe?"

"Eres al que siempre espera cada semana, pobrecito." Repentinamente, la conversación que Roy tuvo con Lujuria fue puesta delante de su mente.

"_¿Sabía qué cada domingo él deja a su hermano por algunas horas y ordena una lujosa comida para dos en el restaurante más caro que pueda encontrar? Él nunca come ambas...sólo...mira al que está al lado de él con una lastimosa expresión en su rostro y sólo come alrededor de dos bocados._

Edward le respondió antes de que Roy pudiera hacerlo. "No. Definitivamente no es él. Lo conocerás cuando lo veas, creo." Edward le dirigió una mirada nostálgica. "Algún día, él vendrá conmigo." Un suspiro. "Y él pensará que tu comida es tan deliciosa como yo lo hago, Rosa."

La mujer pellizcó sus cachetes de una forma maternal, con simpatía escrita en su preocupado ceño e insistió que ella estaría de vuelta, que no se moviera antes de que volviera de de la cocina.

Siguió una larga y embarazosa pausa. "…Entonces... supongo que ahora ya sabe cuan patético soy." Edward levantó su tenedor con su mano de automail y la puso encima de su comida como si se prepara a tomar un bocado. Nunca lo hizo.

Silencio de nuevo.

"No eres patético."

"No tiene que quedar bien conmigo." Imágenes de Edward aferrándose a él por calidez pasaron por su mente, y Roy estaba alarmado por cuan fuerte aquel rostro calmado contrastaba con la expresión desafiante y testaruda que estaba luciendo ahora. Roy movió el tenedor hacia la zanahoria posada encima de la montañosa ensalada que estaba frente a Ed. La mirada que fue echada en su dirección fue suficiente para parar al altamente entrenado Coronel en su camino.

"Discúlpame. No debí hacerlo."

"Diablos, claro que no debías hacerlo. Esa es la maldita zanahoria de Al. Déjala sola." Roy sonrió tristemente.

"Por supuesto que sí." Abandonando su cómoda silla cerca del fuego, Roy se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida.

"¿A...A dónde va…?" la voz que llegó a su oído era pequeña e infantil. "N...No tiene que irse todavía, sabe. Puede compartir mi plato, es sólo que... Al siempre fue tacaño…nunca le gustó que le tocaran la comida." Roy sonrió y camino de vuelta hacia la mesa de Edward, tomando asiento al lado suyo, mejor dicho frente a donde estaría sentado su hermano menor.

"Gracias Edward. Aprecio el gesto."

"Ah...y... ¿Coronel?"

"¿Mmm? Fue todo lo que Roy pudo decir con la boca llena de papas.

"Gracias." Y la sonrisa que Edward le mostró a Roy hizo que el Alquimista de Fuego creyera que Ed sabía más sobre su encuentro con Lujuria de lo que insinuó el interrogatorio militar.

**FIN**

* * *

Fic © de _**CaptainKase**_ traducido con su autorización

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal.**_

**N/A:**

¿Qué le sucedió a Lujuria? Siento no haberlo explicado (pero es que esto estaba más enfocado en Roy y Ed), no fue tras Roy cuando cayó afuera porque no quería arriesgarse a ser vista por alguien, así que, básicamente, escapó.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el fic n.n Ahora estoy comenzando a traducir otro fic así que nos veremos muy pronto.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima traducción!

¡Bye!


End file.
